icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
ISpace Out
iSpace Out is the 13th episode of the Season 3 of iCarly and the 63rd episode overall. It was marked as an iCarly special and was watched by 5.3 million viewers. Plot An eccentric billionaire asks iCarly and Exercise Rox (a different webshow) to compete to be able to perform a webshow from outer space. He performs different tests on the gang to see how well they will handle space travel, and they do fine until the 36 hour lockdown test in a space pod where all three suffer "Space Madness" in varying degrees. Carly eventually becomes a crazed mess due to her claustrophobia (something similar happens to her in iSam's Mom) and Freddie tries to calm her down, but she escapes the pod by smashing the window, disqualifying the iCarly team. Meanwhile, Spencer is visited by a mysterious little girl (played by Anna Clark). He at first tries to turn her in as a lost child, but eventually, Socko's uncle-in-law, Dr. Paxil, leads him to believe that he was only seeing her because he missed Carly. At the end of the episode, Carly notices the girl in the kitchen, but the girl, apparently disappointed that she can no longer bother Spencer, abruptly leaves. Carly, puzzled, attributes this to Space Madness. Trivia *This episode was filmed in July 2009. *In the most recent title card sequence before this episode premieres, you see a clip of Carly, Sam, and Freddie in astronaut orange suits. One example of an episode featuring the title card sequence is iEnrage Gibby. On occasion, clips from an upcoming episode appear in the opening credits of a different episode. *References to "oystermato" juice are a parody of Mott's Clamato, which is a blend of clam juice and tomato juice. However Clamato is probably not intended to be drunk on its own - it is generally only drunk when mixed with vodka to produce the cocktail known as the "Bloody Caesar" (i.e. Clamato is used in place of the plain tomato juice used in a "Bloody Mary"). *This is the first time the viewer and Carly discover Spencer has not yet told their father that he dropped out of law school after only three days. * This is the first episode to feature a high-quality animated sequence of the fictional show Girly Cow, first mentioned in iAm Your Biggest Fan. Girly Cow is mentioned a lot on iCarly and other Dan Schneider shows. * When Spencer hands the little girl a juice box, he says "Three percent fruit juice." This is a parody of fruit juice drinks that usually have only ten percent fruit juice. * References to billionaire Richard Blanton and his company "Spacecations" are a parody of British businessman Richard Branson and his company Virgin Galactic, part of the Virgin Group, which plan to provide sub-orbital spaceflights to space tourists, as well as the US company Space Adventures. * As of May 2012 seven space tourists have paid a total of more than US$200 million to Space Adventures to be flown on Soyuz spacecraft to the International Space Station. The first was American Dennis Tito in 2001, and the latest was Guy Laliberté, the Canadian owner of Cirque du Soleil, in 2009. ** So far, the youngest person to ever go into space was Gherman Titov, a Soviet cosmonaut who went into space when he was 26 years old. * The site www.Excerciserocks.com redirects to iCarly.com, as do most of the other fake websites referenced on iCarly. * Running gags: The gang press a button in the 36-hour room. They always seem to press the button for the automatic fire extinguisher, or the one that pushes out the bed, which always hits the person next to it. *G-Forces in space training are actually tested using a device called a centrifuge, which has a person inside a pod that is spun around in a circle by a gigantic arm. The Multi-Axis chair, however, is real. *This is the second time on a Nickelodeon show when 'Space Madness' is mentioned, the first being in an episode of Ren and Stimpy. *A real laptop was being used when Carly and Sam splashed it. *The song "Random Dancing" is Dan Schneider singing and saying, "dance-dance-dance!" *When the intercom says "Houston, we have a problem," this references the failed Apollo 13 space mission, which was immortalized in the 1974 made-for-TV movie Houston, We've Got a Problem as well as the 1995 Ron Howard theatrical movie Apollo 13. The line is actually misquoted: the actual words were "Houston, we've had a problem." *This is the first when we see Carly react in a tiny space. *Spencer's friend, Socko, is apparently married, because when Spencer was talking to him over the phone, Spencer mentioned Socko's uncle-in-law, who's a psychiatrist. Goofs *During the introductory sequence, after Carly and Sam show the proper way to clean a parent's laptop they place their two buckets on the floor - one bucket is standing up and the other is on its side. They then introduce Cameron, when the soapy liquid they spilled can clearly be seen on the floor but both buckets are now standing up. In the next shot when they show that Cameron's pants light up, the liquid on the floor has gone. Then after they introduce "Dancing with Cameron" the liquid has reappeared on the floor. Then after Freddie introduces Dana from New Hampshire the liquid on the floor has disappeared again. *While in the space simulator Carly, Sam and Freddie record a trial episode of iCarly to the hard drive and hence this is not web cast as an iCarly webisode - yet after Carly signs off ("... the best nuts in the galaxy, or something") the camera shot is framed by the iCarly.com web sit as if it had been a regular iCarly webisode. *Carly begins to freak out because she was trapped in a space pod, but in IPsycho, she was trapped in an even smaller room and didn't freak out. DVD Episode Guide#Season_3:_2009-2010 Gallery View Gallery for this episode here. Quotes Carly: Hey, I gotta go. Spencer: his dad on the phone ''Yeah, law school's going great! Later dad! ''up the phone and looks at Carly Carly: You never told him that you dropped out of law school? Spencer: a babyish tone ''Daddy's very busy. '''Spencer: 'the little girl Someone's gonna get hurt! on rug and falls down I got hurt! ' ' Spencer: ''and cautiously hands little girl a juice box '' Little Girl: juice box and begins sipping Spencer: ''at her with wide eyes, speaks in a wheedling tone Yeah... three percent ''fruit ''juice... '''Freddie:' Come on, let's do the show. Carly: OK, and remember Mr. Blanton said we have to do it like a real web show. Freddie: That means no stopping.'' '' Sam: Wait, one question. Freddie: Yeah what? Sam: an accent Why you so stooopid? Freddie: annoyed Carly... Carly: Sam! Sam: I'm curious! Related iCarly.com blog posts Spencer's Blog: My Fake Law School Pics Category:ICarly Wiki Awards Winner 313 Category:Season 3 Category:Specials Category:Trivia Category:Quotes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Images